lookingfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking for Gordon Freeman
''Looking for Gordon Freeman ''is the 6th episode of season 2 of Looking. Synopsis Patrick decides to be a "fun gay" by throwing a Halloween party, dressing up as his favorite video-game character. Agustin suggests that Eddie stay over after the party, but Eddie doesn't want to move too fast. Forgoing her usual joint costume with Dom, Doris agrees to a couples costume with Malik, though she's hesitant to define their relationship. Eddie brings a friend to the party for Patrick, who's distracted by Richie and his new beau, Brady. Plot “I am not spending another Halloween dressed as an old, dead woman from an '80s TV show,” Patrick says to Dom and Agustín, as the trio preps to throw a Halloween bash. “We're throwing a party this year. We're gonna be the fun gays." After stealing candy and paper goods from Most Dangerous Games, Patrick spies Kevin in his office -- even though it's Saturday. Kevin tells him he’s probably not coming to the party, noting that the holiday might be his last in the city -- he and Jon may move back to Seattle. "It'd be better for us," Kevin explains. "For me." After working with the trans kids at the shelter, Agustín asks Eddie if he'd like to stay over after the party that evening, “clothing optional." Eddie says he'll stay depending on the quality of Agustín’s costume. Dom excitedly tells Doris about the Twitter account he’s starting to fuel his Kickstarter campaign. Then he shows her the double costume -- She-Ra and He-Man -- he got for them. Doris looks sad as she tells him that she's dressing up with Malik and recoils when Dom calls them a "couple." "What is it with gay people trying to ruin straight people's relationships with their labels?" she asks. Patrick emerges ready for the Halloween party: He's dressed as Gordon Freeman, a video game character. "Tonight I'm gonna be #instagayed and people are gonna be like, 'Wow, who is that really cute, well-adjusted guy?’” he says. “It's me, America. Get into it." Carrying a keg, Dom shows up as He-Man, and Agustín is dressed in drag as a "hairy fairy." Doris and Malik arrive dressed as Sonny and Cher, and Doris guesses that Patrick is "the gay Walter White." Eddie introduces Patrick to his friend James, encouraging them to chat because James thinks Patrick is cute and they're both single. A rather drunk Patrick brushes James off quickly. Brady, fired up after an article he wrote went viral, seems to be the only person who recognizes Patrick as Gordon Freeman. Richie teases Patrick. "He's way more fun than you," he says of Brady. Patrick keeps drinking while watching Brady and Richie take a cute photo together. Patrick brushes James off a second time. Brady talks about PReP, which was the subject of his viral article. "In the same way that birth control liberates women, PReP can liberate gay men," Brady says. Patrick jumps into the discussion. "How does having unprotected sex liberate anyone?” he asks. “What's so bad about using condoms? Someone who doesn't even have HIV and isn't even taking PReP shouldn't probably be telling everyone." Patrick tries to save face after learning that Brady’s article is titled “Why I Take Prep.” Agustín again again asks Eddie to stay the night. "I like you,” he says, “and I want to see what you smell like in the morning." Malik confides in Dom. "When I fall for someone, I fall hard, and I think I might have scared her.” Dom assures him that Doris is scared, too -- for good reason. "I'm pretty sure that's just because she feels the same way about you.” Patrick watches all the couples around him, pours a big drink, and then goes in to kiss James, who pushes him away. "What am I? Your sloppy party leftovers? Happy Halloween, dick." Patrick runs into Kevin and Jon before grabbing the microphone, getting on a chair, and starting a drunken speech. He talks about wanting to be a "fun gay," shills a bit for Dom's chicken window, references Agustín never paying rent, and digs into Richie and Brady. "He's also actually, I learned this evening, the gay Dr. Ruth,” Patrick says of Brady, “so if anyone needs their Truvada prescription filled, that ginger over there in the crown is the one you go to." Patrick zeroes in on Kevin and Jon. "Isn't it great when two gay guys can work it out like that?" Just before Patrick makes a reference to his now-dead relationship with Kevin, Dom and Agustín pull him down from the chair. "That was a trainwreck," Dom says. Doris seems on edge about Malik, too. "He's a little too great,” she confesses to Dom. “It's scaring the shit out of me." Dom gives his two cents. "I think you two are great together." Agustín consoles Patrick on the steps, when Kevin appears. "That was quite a speech,” Kevin tells him. Patrick says he'd miss Kevin too much if he moves to Seattle, but Jon appears and kills the mood. "Good luck in Seattle,” Patrick tells Kevin and Jon as they leave. “I hope everything works out the way you want.” Patrick snuggles with Dom while the remaining crowd dances to "The Monster Mash." Richie gives Patrick a sympathetic look before heading into the crowd to dance with Brady. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes